Love is the Only Danger
by fallenstar80
Summary: Hermione is foreced into marriage. What happens when love is the only danger?
1. Chapter 1

Discliamer: I own nothing

Please let me know if I should continue or not.

Hermione echoed the words and slipped the ring on his left hand. Her husband. She was married. Not by choice, but who really had a choice these days? Sure Harry had defeated You Know Who, but at a price. The wizarding world was in shambles, and the birthrate had gone down considerably. This is what prompted the minister of magic to instate the new marriage law. Any wizard between the ages of 17 and 50 had to wed, and of course Purebloods had their pick of the muggle borns. This was how after three weeks of fighting and many angry owls to the ministry Hermione found herself bound as husband and wife to Percy Weasley.

Percy escorted his new bride to his flat. He had set up the couch for her and the bed for him. He was proud of his choice, but not thrilled at having to marry. He wanted nothing more than to wait another five years and marry once he was made Minister of Magic. With this new law in place he was forced to pick a bride early. Thankfully his connections got him the most sought out woman: Hermione Granger. She was brilliant, witty and also pleasing to the eye. Percy knew that a marriage between them would secure his place in the ministry and help her out career wise as well. Unfortunately she did not see it his way and fought him tooth and nail the entire three weeks they were engaged. He was forced to threaten her with imprisonment before she conceded to walk down the aisle. He did not wish their marriage to be a power struggle. He wanted her to understand how it would help their careers.

"Will I ever get my own room?" she snapped.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Once we move into our new cottage next week you'll get your new room," he replied as if he was speaking to a child.

"I'm not eleven years old any more, Percy," she growled. "You can speak to me like the adult I am."

"Then act like it," he shot back as he slammed the door in her face.

That was mature she thought as she pulled on her nightshirt and pants. She lay on the couch and began to let the tears fall freely. Her life was over. Here she was not quite 21 and she was married to a pompous ass, She quickly wiped the tears and closed off her heart. This was marriage was never going to work. She would never let it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all my reviews. Percy is a favorite of mine. I feel he is a bit misunderstood and tends to act out. Please enoy and remember I own nothing.

Percy opened his eyes as he watched the sun rise out his window. He looked at his left hand and growled. Married. He did not want to be married anymore than she did. She was a prize, a mere trophy to him. It was a rub in the face to his family. Percy deserved the best and he got the best. He was higher up at the Ministry than his father and he took the girl his brother loved. Some might say he was being cruel, but after the way his family had treated him he felt it was justified. Always laughed at his dreams. Mocking his girlfriend and friends. Taunting his lack of coordination and interrupting his projects. This was for every spiteful thing they had done to him. He had taken away someone the family loved the most. He pushed back the covers and headed to the bathroom. Time was not wasted.

Hermione crawled off the couch with a huge groan. Never had she been in so much pain. Her back was stiff and her heart was heavy. She knew she was set financially, but emotionally was a different story. She was supposed to marry Ron. Ron loved her. He was about to petition for her when Percy's arrived. When the Minister of Magic showed up at her flat to enforce the marriage she watched her dreams crumble. Her dream was to marry Ron and have 2 children and work in some aspect of the ministry. Ron was going to be an Auror and help raise the family. They even had names picked out! She saw a red head peak out of the one bedroom and she sighed. Might as well begin the new life.

"Morning," Hermione said hesitantly.

Percy acknowledged her with a nod and sat at the kitchen table to read the paper and indulge in a cup of coffee.

Hermione poured herself a cup and sat down as well, "Would you like me to make breakfast?" she asked.

Percy sighed; obviously reading was out of the question. "I don't eat breakfast," he replied shortly.

She sighed and got up and cooked her self a scrambled egg and a piece of toast. "When do we move?" she asked.

He drained his cup and muttered a cleansing spell, "This weekend. Our new cottage should be finished today or tomorrow. I will give you directions so you can look at it."  
Hermione nodded as she watched him get ready to leave, "Is there anything you want for dinner?" she questioned.

Percy let a small smile tug at his lips. She was trying so hard to be like his mother. She wanted to take care of him. Or at least make herself feel better. "I'll pick something up," he replied as he walked out the door and aperated to work.

Hermione sighed as she sat around the flat. There was nothing to do. She could go grocery shopping, but she had very little money. Percy had yet to give her a key to his vault or give her an allowance. She wanted to work, but hadn't had time to prepare and set up any interviews. She looked at Percy's bookshelf and saw many biographies and political books. She picked up one that was titled, "Prefects Who Gained Power". She smiled sadly as she remember her and Ron catching Percy reading this very book while waiting for his girlfriend. She could always call on Molly. Yes that's what she'll do. She went to the fireplace and tossed in some Floo Powder, "The Burrow!" she called out ina loud clear voice. She paused. Nothing happened. Why couldn't she get to the Burrow?

After a few minutes she decided jus tto apperate.

"Molly?" Hermione called.

Molly raced out the door and gathered Hermione in a bear hug, "Oh my dear. How are you?" she asked, as the concern was evident on her face.

Hermione smiled, "I'm surviving."

She was quickly ushered inside and seated as she was fed a "Proper English Breakfast."

"How's Percy treating you?" Molly asked as she gave Hermione some more eggs.

Hermione shrugged, "Its more of an indifference. I feel like I'm just some sort of trophy he didn't want his brothers to have."

Molly's eyes clouded over as she fought back tears. How right Hermione was. She was nothing but a trophy. All Percy wanted her for was to make Ron miserable and to ease his political career. She shook her head in amazement, that boy still needed a good whipping.

"Molly?" Hermione asked.

"Yes dear?" Molly responded as she began to clean the dirty dishes.

"Why did Percy take you off his Floo Network?"

Molly sniffled. Hermione was in for a long morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly sighed, "After the war Arthur and I tried to make amends. We knew Percy would never come to us, so we went to him. Once we got there Percy refused to speak to his father. After a few choice words he kicked us out and banned us from his network."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "If he hates the family so much then why did he marry me?" she questioned.

Molly gave her a sad smile, "You are the other daughter. Ron loves you. We all love you. Percy is trying to get back at us the only way he can. He took what was rightfully his younger brothers and is throwing it in his face."

"I don't understand," she snapped. "Why couldn't he just get the family banished or throw his father into Azkaban. Why involve me?"

Molly hugged the trembling girl, "Because you are the key to us. We have taken you in on countless occasions and Percy knows this. Deep down his heart is still there, but too much bitterness and time has enveloped it."

After some tea Hermione finally left to view the cottage she was to move into.

The cottage was small with 3 bedrooms and an expansive library. She sighed as she walked from room to room. She was supposed to build a life with this man. A man she knew nothing about. She walked out back and viewed the garden. The rambling lawns and arbors made her feel tranquil. It had potential. She could be happy in this place. The only problem was her husband. Could she ever learn to be happy with him?

Percy sifted through the mounds of paper work on his desk. He would have to be at the office for at least 2 more hours. He sent an owl to Hermione to let her know he was to be late and sent an order to his favorite fish and chips place to deliver. He knew she would be hungry and he HAD promised to pick something up. A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts.

"May I come in?" a voice asked.

Percy glared at the man in the doorway, "I thought I made it quite clear I was not speaking to you."

His father nodded, "I just wanted to give you and Hermione a wedding gift," he said as he handed his son a piece of parchment.

Percy looked startled, "How can you afford this?" he growled.

"Since you children were babies you mother and I have been saving for wedding gifts. We knew it could never be much, but we hope this will be alright," Arthur said.

Percy nodded, "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do. Please giver my regard to your wife and the rest of the family."

Arthur smiled softly and left his son's office. He knew the trip would do his son and new bride some good. Deep down he knew he had been unfair to Percy. Percy was just trying to be independent. The years had taken a toll on the relationship. Not that there ever really was much of one. They both had made mistakes. Arthur was determined to make up for the wasted years. He would never admit this, but he felt Hermione and Percy were a bit better suited for each other than Hermione and Ron. Percy's maturity would inspire her and her youth would mellow Percy out. He smiled as he sat down and began to work on a report.

Percy watched his father walk out the door. No harsh words. Just a gift and nothing more. Percy sighed. At times like this he wished he really was married. Not a marriage for political purpose. He wished he had a wife he could go home to and discuss what he was feeling. A woman who would hold him as he cried and let him know that it would be alright. He sighed at the corniness of the whole idea. He decided to leave the office an hour early. Once he apperated home he walked in the flat and headed to the bathroom. He needed some cool water on his face a chance to be alone. What he found was quite an eyeful. Hermione was completely naked and climbing out of his bathtub!


End file.
